


Next Week

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last-night-on-earth speech. Really, Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



It's a serious proposition and it's three years of dreams come true, so Jo leans in for a kiss before realizing: it _is_ the last-night-on-earth speech. He'd give the same one to any female, or possibly anyone, around his own age who was there and looked willing and had a nice ass.

It's not about Jo at all.

Jo reminds Dean of the concept of self-respect and swings back over to Mom and Castiel. Tomorrow they might die, and anything the day after will be celebratory and again nothing to do with Jo except she's attractive and attracted and present.

Next week, though. If Dean asks her next week, she'll say yes.

(Next week, Dean thinks, listening to Jo and Ellen rattle around Bobby's guest bedroom. If they're still alive and if it doesn't look like she'll say no. He'll ask again next week.)


End file.
